Un amigo es un enemigo que aún no te ha atacado
by Umi Tatsuky
Summary: Todos conocemos esta frase de Skipper, pero ¿es solo paranoia o hay algo más detras de todo esto? En el cuempleaños de Cabo un enemigo trata de separar a Skipper de sus compañeros y amigos. ¿Qué es lo que sucederá?
1. La grabadora

Un amigo es un enemigo que aún no te ha atacado

La grabadora

- El atardecer, ese momento del día en que el sol tiñe con coloridos colores nuestro cielo anunciándonos el próximo final de un día adulto que dará paso a un nuevo glorioso día – Dijo una voz masculina y enérgica a sus compañeros pingüinos mientras despedían a los humanos, era hora de cerrar en el zoológico de Central Park.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Skipper, ciertamente es un bonito atardecer – Dijo Kowalski.

- Me gustan los colores que hay en cielo – Comento el pequeño Cabo.

- ¡Ada!

- Ciertamente Rico.

Una vez que los humanos hubieron abandonado el zoológico, Alice cerrase las puertas y el banderín del zoo hubiera sido guardado los cuatro pingüinos se reunieron dentro de su base.

Cabo encendió la televisión, era la hora de los Lunacornios, Kowalski entro al laboratorio y Rico quiso pasar tiempo con su muñeca Perky. Mientras Skipper que tenía otros planes se preparaba para salir, mañana era el cumpleaños del pequeño Cabo y tenía pensado ir a comprarle una caja de chocolates Winkys de mantequilla de maní, así que con una bolsa se dirigió a la salida de la base.

- Skipper. ¿A dónde vas?

El pingüino líder se dio la vuelta, el más pequeño de los pingüinos estaba detrás de él.

- A ningún lado en especial, solo tengo unas cosas de líder que hacer Cabo – Inventó rápidamente

- Oh, esta bien – El joven soldado volvió a ver la televisión y Skipper lo miro mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro, nunca lo admitiría, pero siendo Cabo el miembro más joven le inspiraba un espíritu paternal que a veces no creía tener. Con aquella sonrisa salio de la base, su objetivo: una tienda de caramelos.

Cabo apago la televisión, los Lunacornios ya habían terminado y quería construir una torre de cartas, pero antes de que siquiera tomará sus cartas Kowalski salio de su laboratorio volando por una explosión y se estrelló con un dormido Rico y su muñeca.

- ¡Da!... argh, ¡da blag du! – Rico señalo a Kowalski mientras tomaba protectoramente a su muñeca.

- Lo siento Rico, me equivoque al llevar el dos – Fue la disculpa del científico, mientras se dirigía al laboratorio a verificar los daños seguido por los otros dos pingüinos.

- Kowalski, ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – Preguntó un curioso Cabo, mientras miraba a Kowalski revisar una gran maquina, le recordaba la maquina que este había inventado hace algún tiempo, esa que volvía las cosas invisible. Nunca lograba recordar los nombres complicados que el científico daba a sus inventos.

- Estaba inventando una maquina para que el sabor de cualquier pescado sea irresistiblemente sabroso. ¡Lo llamo el Sabrosesc!

- ¡Yum! – Dijo Rico mientras daba unos saltitos con su muñeca.

- Exacto Rico, aunque por una tonta falla perdí la pieza más importante, en fin, ¿alguien quiere ayudarme a buscarla? Necesito una tarjeta ram lo suficientemente potente para dar marcha a este delicioso bebe – El científico dio un salto emocionado por la idea de finalizar su nueva invención – Necesitare un poco de ayuda, la tarjeta que necesito esta en uno de los edificios al centro de la ciudad y con toda esa seguridad… eh, ¿dónde esta Skipper?

- Skipper salio hace como media hora, dijo que tenía asuntos de líder que atender – Informo Cabo mientras Rico asentía con la cabeza.

- Mmmm, ya veo – No necesitaba saber nada más, para él con su gran inteligencia era obvio cuales eran esos "asuntos de líder", pues él también tenía su regalo pensado para el joven soldado, para ello había estado construyendo el Sabrosesc – Bien, en ese caso supongo que tendremos que salir simplemente – Sonrío Kowalski, mientras empujaba a los dos pingüinos por la puerta. Si Skipper iba a volver con un regalo, era mejor que el cumpleañero no estuviera aquí cuando lo hiciese.

Mientras los tres pingüinos se alejaban del zoológico con dirección al centro una misteriosa sombra los observaba y luego de un rato sigilosamente entro al cuartel de los pingüinos, se les había olvidado cerrar la escotilla.

"´^*^`"

Skipper entro a la base, había logrado conseguir dos cajas de Winkys de mantequilla de maní al precio de una y ahora las tenía envueltas en papel de regalo listas para mañana. Al entrar noto que no estaban sus muchachos y un pensamientos paranoicos ya habituales para él lo invadieron, al menos hasta que encontró una nota pegada en la puerta del laboratorio de Kowalski.

"_Skipper, mi ultimo invento se descompuso y como no estabas fui con Rico y Cabo a buscar la pieza para repararlo._

_Kowalski"_

¡Ah! Así que eso era, el regalo de Kowalski había tenido sus problemas. Le parecía un buen invento el que su mano derecha había creado, después de todo eran pocas la cosas más importantes que un buen pescado, sobre todo si ese pescado es súper delicioso.

El líder del equipo fue a su oficina y junto a los expedientes ultra secretos a los cuales solo él tenían acceso guardo las cajas de dulces. Al cabo de un rato llegaron sus muchachos con la pieza faltante, felices de haber realizado una exitosa misión. Después de todo las cosas siempre les resultaban más difíciles sin su líder, mas no imposibles.

Al otro día los animales del zoológico estaban celebrando el cumpleaños del joven Cabo en el habitad de los lémures, ya que estos no consideraban adecuado celebrarlo en el habitad de concreto tan "aburrido" y "sin color" de los pingüinos, eso era más del estilo de Skipper según Julien.

Mientras todos se divertían y Skipper se peleaba con Julien por querer quedarse los regalos y todos los bocadillos, el joven soldado se dirigió a la base. Quería tomar unas fotografía como recuerdo, sin embargo no lograba encontrar el objeto supuestamente guardado en el armario de suministros y se puso a buscarlo por toda la habitación. En eso entraron Kowalski, Rico, Marlene y Julien.

- Hey Cabo. ¿Qué estas haciendo? Vamos, volvamos a tu fiesta – Dijo Marlene mientras se acercaba al joven pingüino, seguido de Julien que había sido traído por Marlene para que dejara de pelearse con Skipper, este se quedo en la fiesta por orden de Marlene. Después de todo Marlene también podía llegar a ser convincente cuando estaba enojada, mientras Skipper le dijo a Rico que mantuviera un ojo sobre Julien por si acaso. Kowalski venía a preparar su regalo para Cabo, sin saber que el pequeño pingüino se encontraba en la base.

Cabo que estaba buscando la cámara detrás de la tele se dio vuelta – En seguida voy Marlene, solo déjame encontrar la cámara fotográfica, quiero tomar una foto de todos los que están en la fiesta.

- Ah que lindo de tu parte Ca…

- ¡Sí! ¿Una foto? Con gusto te ayudare saliendo en tu foto pingüino gordito, después de todo ¿quién no quiere que yo aparezca en una foto con mi hermoso perfil romano? – Dijo el rey lémur, mientras se acercaba y se apoyaba en Cabo, que algo molesto se alejo un poco de Julien, pasando a llevar algo con su pata. Una grabadora algo vieja y casi estropeada fue puesta al descubierto de los presentes.

- ¿Una grabadora? – Pregunto Cabo.

- Nunca la había visto, es demasiado vieja para ser de Skipper. ¿De quién será? – Dijo Kowalski mientras tomaba la grabadora de las manos de Cabo.

- Puf, eso es fácil de saber tontito pingüino, solo tienes que escuchar lo que esta allí.

- Julien, eso es de mala educación. No debes tocar cosas de otros sin su permiso – Dijo Marlene, olvidando al parecer que hablaba con Julien.

- Claro que no Marlene, solo mira y te mostraré lo útil que es – Julien se acerco a Kowalski para quitarle la grabadora, pero el científico no le dejo.

- Marlene esta en lo cierto Julien, es de mala educación intrusear en las pertenencias ajenas.

- Claro que no Kowalski, tú estas mal y yo no.

- ¿Y si solo llevamos la grabadora a la fiesta y preguntamos de quién es? Todos están allí después de todo.

- ¡Buena idea Cabo! – felicito animadamente Marlene.

- Sí, solo dejen me encontrar la cámara. Estoy seguro que la vi por aquí… en algún lado.

- ¡Ah! – Rico se acerco a cabo y le dio la cámara.

- Oh, gracias Rico – Dijo Cabo con una sonrisa.

Todos se pusieron en marcha para ir a la fiesta, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta que la sombra que había estado ayer en el zoológico dejo caer una pequeña bolita, haciéndolos tropezar, caer y que la grabadora comenzará a reproducirse.


	2. Confianza

Confianza

_Todos se pusieron en marcha para ir a la fiesta, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta que la sombra que había estado ayer en el zoológico dejo caer una pequeña bolita, haciéndolos tropezar, caer y que la grabadora comenzará a reproducirse._

* * *

><p>"Bitácora."<p>

Todos levantaron la vista a la grabadora, esa era la voz de Skipper. Los pingüinos se miraron sin comprender, nunca habían visto a su líder con esa antigua grabadora, además de que en dicha grabación la voz de Skipper se oía grave y profunda, tal vez un poco ronca, casi como si un odio enorme, que jamás habían percibido en la voz de su capitán estuviera allí.

"Esta cruel y amarga vida no deja de enseñarme que jamás, JAMÁS debes confiar en nadie, todos son mis enemigos y ahora puedo verlo. Hans sólo fue la gota que derramo el baso, no se puede confiar en nadie y nadie jamás confiará en ti.

Ahora, solo y sin amigos… aunque nunca los tuve en realidad, debo huir. De todas las traiciones que he sufrido esta ha sido la más cruel y vil de todas ellas. Ahora debo huir, lejos de Dinamarca y nunca más volver, pero ¿a dónde huir? Creo que iré a Estados Unidos, tal vez encuentre un Hippie y pueda golpearlo y obligarlo a trabajar."

Todos escuchaban atentamente, nunca antes había escuchado tanto odio, despecho y paranoia en la voz de Skipper. Les daba la sensación de que aquella voz en la grabadora era de otra persona.

"Los amigos no existen, eso es lo que he logrado aprender en todos estos años. Estos supuestos amigos no son más que aprovechados, ENEMIGOS que esperan el momento oportuno para atacarte, pero la próxima, oh la próxima vez... De ahora en adelante será todo diferente, seré YO quien de el golpe por la espalda antes de que ellos me lo den a mi. No volveré a confiar en nadie, NADIE, así que la próxima vez…"

Kowalski paro la grabación, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. La sinceridad, determinación y confianza siempre presentes en la voz de su líder era lo que más lo lastimaba. ¿Realmente era así como se sentía Skipper hacia cualquier otra persona o animal?

- Skipper… ¿Skipper no confía en nosotros? – Cabo preguntó, notoriamente herido por aquel discurso. Nunca habían oído a Skipper hablar de esa forma.

- ¿Qué… qué dices Cabo? Por supuesto que no, ese no pudo ser Skipper y si lo fuera, nosotros sabemos que el confía en nosotros… ¿cierto? – Dijo Marlene, no muy segura de sus palabras.

- Cla-claro. Marlene tiene toda la razón – Aporto Kowalski.

- ¿Ag? – Todos en la sala se sentían extraños, no sabían que pensar. Es cierto que todos confiaban en Skipper y que el confiaba en ellos, o eso creían saber, esa grabación ya no los dejaba muy seguros.

- ¡¿Pues saben qué? No me importa, si ese pingüino gordinflón no es capaz de confiar en nosotros y somos sus "enemigos" es su problema! – Julien parecía enojado, aunque una expresión triste era también observable en su rostro.

Un silencio incomodo calló en la sala, mientras la figura desde su escondite observaba satisfactoriamente como la semilla de la duda había sido plantada en los amigos de Skipper.

- ¡No! – El grito de Cabo saco a todos de su trance – Y que si en esa grabación Skipper dice no confiar en nadie. Esa grabación es obviamente antes de que el viniera al zoológico y nos conociera a todos nosotros – Diciendo eso se acerco a Kowalski y le quito la grabadora.

- ¿Qué haces Cabo? – Pregunto Kowalski.

- Quiero terminar de escuchar, yo no creo que Skipper no confíe en nosotros. No después de todas las cosas por las que hemos pasado – Puso a andar nuevamente la grabación pero no se oyó nada, al parecer Kowalski la había detenido al final de la misma o la cinta estaba incompleta – Bien, entonces le preguntare yo mismo a Skipper – Dijo enojado y decidido, tal vez por haber casi dudado de su capitán o tal vez por esa herida que trataba de evitar.

- Espera Cabo – Kowalski puso su aleta en el hombro del pingüino más joven – ¿Realmente crees que si Skipper nos viera como dice en esa grabación nos diría algo?

- ¡Sí! Si realmente somos sus enemigos como él realmente cree no nos diría, no es que me interese porque a mi tampoco me importa mucho – Dijo Julien, obviamente tratando de ocultar que se sintiese herido.

- Sí Cabo. Kowalski y Julien tienen razón, si es así no creo que Skipper nos diga nada sinceramente – Dijo Marlene, notoriamente herida por lo que acaba de escuchar.

- ¿Qué cosa sería la que no les podría decir sinceramente? – La voz de Skipper los sorprendió, todos miraron a Skipper, este estaba detrás de ellos con Mort y Maurice. La sombra trato de ocultarse mejor.

Todos se quedaron callados, sin saber como empezar. Skipper vio lo que Cabo llevaba en sus manos mientras la sombra se enfada con el curso de los acontecimientos, no se esperaba que Skipper apareciera, aún no.

- ¡Hey! Esa mi vieja grabadora, hace años que no la veía. ¿Dónde la encontraste? – Skipper se acerco a Cabo, una sonrisa nostálgica adornaba su rostro, pero Cabo retrocedió un par de pasos. Skipper se quedo perplejo ante tan extraña reacción de su soldado - ¿Cabo?

- Skipper, ¿tú no confías en nosotros? – Pregunto el pequeño soldado mientras bajaba la mirada incapaz de afrontar a su capitán, mientras los demás lo miraban.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Claro que confío en ustedes, es más les confiaría mi vida de ser necesario – Skipper le sonrío a su soldado, pero al ver que sus palabras no tranquilizaban el ambiente, quedo confundido. Hasta que recordó la grabadora en las manos de Cabo y cual era la ultima bitácora en el artefacto – Cabo, reproduce esa grabadora – Ordeno Skipper, decidido a confirmar sus sospechas.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya me oíste soldado, reprodúcela – Todos vieron a Skipper y recuperando un poco el animo oyeron nuevamente la grabación hasta el final – Así que eso era, por eso es que todos tienen esas caras de deprimidos.

- Y veo con que razón, ¡dejas claro en esa grabación que no confías en nadie! – Dijo Maurice notoriamente ofendido, no se esperaba tal actitud del pingüino y mucho menos tanta determinación al pronunciar ese discurso.

- Es cierto que yo dije todo eso, pero también es cierto que las circunstancias en las que hice ese reporte no eran las mejores. Me sentía devastado y traicionado, pero la vida sigue adelante, les aseguro que confío plenamente en cada unos de ustedes. Esa fue la ultima grabación que realice antes de llegar a New York y conocerlos a todos, pero una vez que llegue y los conocí deje de sentirme así – Afirmo con confianza y sinceridad, tal y como siempre lo escuchaban hablar.

- ¿En serio Skipper? – Pregunto Cabo, nuevamente animado, al igual que todos los presentes.

- Por supuesto, ¿cómo no confiar en ustedes? Cada uno a echo por mi más de un acto digno de confianza. Marlene, cuando estuvimos en las alcantarillas tu desempeño fue excepcional, ¡Lémures! Más de una vez hemos tenido que confiar en ustedes para algunas misiones y no nos han fallado. Cabo, Rico, Kowalski, amigos, compadres, ustedes son a quienes más confianza les tengo, siempre están conmigo y me cuidan la espalda, sin mencionar que también me han ayudado más de una vez – Cada uno de los presente sonrío a las palabras de Skipper y un sentimiento de orgullo los lleno. Después de todo Skipper no mentía – Y si quieren cerciorarse siempre puedo mostrarles mis otros reportes y verán que no estoy mintiendo, después de todo una de las cosas más importantes en un equipo es la confianza – Skipper les dio una sonrisa a cada uno.

- ¡No! – Una voz enojada y familiar se dejo oír, todos voltearon para ver que desde el laboratorio de Kowalski salía nadie más y nadie menos que Hans – Me niego, no se suponía que esto saldría así.

- ¡Hans! Debí imaginarlo frailecillo traicionero, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? – Skipper se puso frente al grupo, listo para luchar contra su viejo enemigo.

- ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Preguntas – El frailecillo sonrío con malicia y sarcasmo, el odio estaba presente en sus ojos – Pues la verdad no ha sido fácil, tomando en cuenta el lugar al que me enviaste, pero de todos modos esa clase de secretos no se dicen al enemigo, ¿no es así Skipper?… aún más a los amigos, como tu dices claramente en esa grabación.

Skipper frunció el ceño, no le gustaba para nada lo que su vejo enemigo y rival acababa de decir. Al menos ya sabía porque ese aparato se encontraba en su base de operaciones.

- Así que fuiste tú, ¿no? – Los demás miraban atentamente al par, tenían la sensación de que esta conversación terminaría de aclarar sus dudas, aunque después de hablar con Skipper aquella semilla que Hans había plantado en ellos estaba a punto de morir.

- ¡Ja! Y que si fui yo, crees que lo sabes todo ¿no es así Skipper? Pues déjame decirte que no así – Luego mirando a todos los demás dijo – Les diré algo sobre este pingüino y la razón de que me halla tomado la molestia de venir desde Hoboken.

El frailecillo cerró lo ojos y como si tratara de recordar algo muy, muy doloroso comenzó.

- Era otro día horrible en ese maldito zoológico cuando de entre mis cosas, las pocas que esos Daneses me permitieron recuperar encontré esa grabadora. El odio me carcomió el alma al saber de quien era, pero no la destruí, o no, quise escuchar lo que decías, ver si hallaba alguno de tus secretos y valla cual fue mi sorpresa. ¡El secreto que encontré!

Hans abrió repentinamente sus ojos y una tétrica sonrisa adorno su colorido pico, Skipper solo frunció el ceño ante el animal y los demás escuchaban atentamente lo que tenía para decir. Hans no podía sentirse más gozoso, estaba seguro de que podría salvar, no, no solo eso ¡hacer brotar la semilla que con tanto trabajo había plantado!

- Fue entonces que escuche como te propusieron los altos mandos que les trajeras, les vendieras un escuadrón de elite con tal de retirar los cargos en tu contra, como aceptabas y como te justificabas con lo que acabamos todos de oír. Admítelo Skipper, ¡Admite que el único motivo por el que estas aquí es para vender a los que llamas tus…!

Hans nunca termino su frase, ya que ante un atónito grupo un furioso Skipper lo golpeo y derribo. El silencio cayo en el cuarto, como si de un rey se tratase, hasta que Marlene logró decir algo - Skipper…

Skipper se aproximó a Hans y agarrandolo del cuello lo acercó a su cara, el frailecillo también sorprendido y algo asustado por el pingüino solo escucho - ¿Eso es lo que crees que descubriste Hans?, ¿un gran secreto? Pues déjame aclárate lo mal que estas, y sí admito que cada cosa que sale en dicha grabadora es cierto, pero no permito que uses eso contra MI EQUIPO. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Ese trato y dicha grabación fue echa con ninguno otro fin más que librarme de esos Daneses, después de todo tu también sabes y no es secreto – se volteo sus amigos ablandando un poco su expresión – y si ustedes también lo averiguan verán que no miento – Se volteo nuevamente furioso al frailecillo – Sobre lo duro, lo estrictos que son los Daneses con sus leyes y que de haber echo lo que me propusieron, me hubieran encerrado por algo que fue tú culpa y hubieran obligado a ese equipo que jamás les entregue a quedarse con ellos incluso contra su voluntad – Luego lo soltó, dejándolo caer nuevamente al suelo y con la expresión más sombría y atemorizante que se halla visto de Skipper dijo - Ahora, desde este instante tienes dos minutos para dejar este zoológico antes de que te vuelva picadillo solo por tener la osadía de hacer algo como esto en un día como este… - Se acerco un poco más al aterrado pájaro y susurro - no puedes imaginarte lo que haré por todo lo demás que has hecho hoy.

Todos observaron a un tembloroso Hans levantarse y lo más nerviosamente posible salir de la cede – No… no creas que es lo ultimo que has visto de mi, ¡Hans el frailecillo Skipper!

- ¿Eso crees Hans? – Skipper se aproximo al pájaro al pie de la escalera, que ante la reacción de Skipper rápidamente subió y echo a correr - ¡Y no olvides que tengo como saber si continuas por aquí!

Después de unos instantes y de darle tiempo a Skipper de calmarse este se dio vuelta mirando a sus compañeros con culpa, sobre todo a Cabo.

- Siento mucho lo que acaba de pasar… yo, eh, bueno, nunca me espere que ese pájaro traicionero viniera con algo así y muchos menos este día – Su mirada se centro en Cabo – Yo, esto... lo siento – Skipper bajo la cabeza y espero la reacción de sus compañeros.

Todos miraron al líder de los pingüinos, al hacerlo una sonrisa y un alegre estado de animo se apodero de ellos. Kowalski dio un paso al frente y seguro de que sus palabras no expresarían solamente su opinión comenzó a hablar.

- No tienes de que disculparte Skipper – El aludido levanto la cabeza, mirándolo atentamente – En realidad, creo que nosotros te debemos una disculpa. Debimos saber que tras esto había una explicación de la cual aún hay cosas que tienes que contarnos – El más alto de los pingüinos sonrío.

- Es cierto, después de todo nosotros estuvimos allí la primera vez que Hans apareció… es decir, me olvidaron en el volcán de plástico por ocho horas – Marlene hizo una mueca recordando el tiempo que paso sola y con frío en aquel lugar.

- Si bueno, supongo que yo también lo siento – Maurice sonrío tímidamente encogiéndose de hombros.

- Yo también lo siento, aunque no entendí de que hablaban, ¿podemos volver a la fiesta y comer helado? – Mort salto y se aferro a la pierna derecha de Julien.

- Pues yo no siento nada, siempre supe que debía haber algo raro en esa grabación – Julien sonrío mientras trataba de despegarse a Mort de la pierna, los demás simplemente lo miraron con escepticismo, pero no había mucho que creer ni hacer respecto al rey Lémur.

- Ada – Rico sonrío y dio unas palmadas.

- Pues yo tampoco lo siento, en realidad estoy muy feliz – Todos se voltearon a ver a Cabo – Yo ya sabía que Skipper jamás nos traicionaría ni nos vería como sus enemigos, esto solo lo confirma y me hace sentir muy feliz – Cabo sonrío tiernamente.

- Cabo… - Skipper no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa a su joven soldado, si hubiera estado solo no estaba seguro de haber contenido alguna lagrima. La dulzura del soldado llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su corazón y se alegraba de haber visto que no era una debilidad, sino que podía llegar a ser un temible poder.

- Es cierto, Cabo tu fuiste el único que nunca dudo de Skipper – Marlene le sonrío al pingüino.

- No hay duda sobre ello.

- Me alegra mucho oírlo y también que sigan confiando en mí amigos – Skipper sonrío – Les agradeceré esa confianza respondiendo cualquier duda que tengan.

- Pues que bueno, porque yo sí tengo una pregunta.

- ¿Y cual sería esa cola anillada?

- Si te pidieron un equipo de elite con tal de dejarte en paz y lo de la grabación es cierta. ¿Qué les diste?

- Yo también tengo esa duda Skipper. ¿Qué les entregaste si jamás les llevaste un equipo de elite? No creo que los daneses te hayan dejado escapar tan fácilmente, además que tú sueles ser muy cuidadoso con tus bitácoras. ¿De dónde saco Hans esa grabadora? – opino Kowalski, los demás asintieron con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo.

- Es cierto, además por todo lo que hemos escuchado los daneses parecen muy decididos y tercos, sin mencionar que eres su enemigo público número uno.

- Eso es cierto Marlene, pero digamos que unas cuantas bombas y un poco de somnífero disfrazado como nuevos y desconocidos equipos de elite por toda Dinamarca me dieron algo de tiempo. Fue una suerte que tuviera esos muñecos bomba con forma de animales en caso de una emergencia, sin duda fueron un buen señuelo y distracción – Skipper sonrío ante el recuerdo de su audaz y difícil escape, pero esa era otra historia llena de explosiones y acción, seguro ustedes no quieren leerla, ¿cierto? - Y sobre mi grabadora, pensé que sería buena idea dejarle a Hans en su escondite un recordatorio, al final y al cabo logre escapar de su trampa. Aunque realmente nunca esperé que lo usara de esta forma en contra mía.

Al responder estas dudas Skipper vio como sus amigos retomaban su estado de animo de siempre - ¿Qué les parece si respondo el resto de sus dudas después de la celebración? Los demás deben estarse preguntando donde estamos, después de todo el cumpleañero esta con nosotros. Vengan, vamos a celebrar y luego de la fiesta les contare todo lo que pidan hasta que queden satisfechos.

- Gracias Skipper, con que nos lo cuentes tú estará bien – Cabo sonrío y se acerco a su líder – Aunque si hay algo que me gustaría que me respondieras ahora, si es posible, digo antes de que volvamos a mi fiesta.

- Claro soldado, ¿cuál es tu duda?

- Si Marlene te prohibió estar cerca de Julien. ¿Por qué viniste? Quiero decir, no creo que nos hayamos ausentado tanto tiempo como para que vinieras a buscarnos aquí abajo.

- Ah eso… pues ahora que lo mencionas yo había bajado por tu regalo – El pingüino líder dijo, sorprendiéndose de haber olvidado algo tan elemental como el obsequio para su querido amigo y compañero.

- ¿¡Mi regalo!?

- Sí, en seguida iré a buscarlo tú ve a la fiesta con los demás mientras lo hago, no quiero que vean donde guardo los regalos después de todo – Skipper sonrío mientras los demás subían.

A pesar de todo todos lograron celebran con alegría el cumpleaños de Cabo junto a los demás miembros del zoo. Cabo abrió los muchos obsequios que se le dieron (en su mayoría dulces) y al final todos o al menos los animales que comen pescado disfrutaron de la mejor torta de salmón y bacalao jamás cocinada, cortesía de Rico y Kowalski, que con el asombroso poder del Sabrosesc habían juntos hecho dos tortas para Cabo, una para la fiesta y otra para que la comiera cuando él quisiese. Los demás animales comieron torta de frutas o pastel de carne.

Al final del día Skipper se reunió con sus amigos más cercanos y su equipo, cumpliendo su promesa y aclarando lo mejor posible las dudas restantes sobre el caso Post-Dinamarca, para su desgracia nunca se enteraron de que paso exactamente en Dinamarca, pero si de todo lo que sucedió después y estaban seguros de que jamás volverían a dudar del arrisco, pero de buen corazón pingüino conocido como Skipper.

Mientras que Skipper sabía ya sin importar nada ni nadie que podía confiar en sus amigos, sobre todo en Cabo que hoy le había mostrado sin saberlo que era merecedor de ser un soldado de primera clase, después de todo hace un tiempo que había sido ascendido a Cabo de primera clase, pero hoy se lo demostró a su querido capitán. Después de todo un equipo se basa en la confianza… tal vez algún día Skipper reuniría el valor suficiente para decírselo.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong>

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y me disculpo por los meses de espera, la verdad no sabía si terminar esta historia o no, pero el review que me dejaron ayer me ayudo a decidir.

Había pensado en muchas formas para terminar esta historia, al final esta fue la ganadora, espero que con todas las veces que lo re-escribí no hayan quedado errores de redacción en alguna parte, lo he revisado muchas veces, pero si ven algo raro avisen me y lo corregiré. No esta en mis planes escribir una continuación o algo parecido, así que espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo n.n

Aclaraciones:

- No conozco nada sobre la historia de Skipper en Dinamarca, pero espero con ansias que hagan un episodio sobre ella.

- También he investigado por internet y encontré que New Jersey es próximo a New York (igual es deducible, pero quise asegurarme), dato para aquellos no lo saben, así no creo que sea imposible y muchos menos difícil el ver a Hans por El zoo de Central Park.

- La mención sobre el gran poder de la adorabilidad que tiene Cabo pueden verlo en el episodio Cute-astrophe de forma online y gratuita, pero en ingles y sin subtítulos en " www. watchcartoononline anime / the-penguins-of-madagascar-season-1 " , quitando los espacios y las comillas.


End file.
